With you
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: Ahí estaban… decía que salió a hacer algo sin importancia, tan solo había salido a hacer unos recados y los vi… No pude evitar oírles… Por alguna razón… sentía un dolor fuerte en el pecho… Debería alegrarme por Kagura, al fin Kyo... [Kyoru]


Primer fic de Furuba que escribo, aunque sea en capítulo único. Está sacado desde un chapter del manga, concretamente el 68 sólo que algo cambiado xD

Espero que esté todo claro y sea de vuestro agrado, cualquier duda, me la comentáis en el review u.u

_Fruits Basket_

"_With you…"_

'_Kagura…'_

'_Tú jugaste conmigo... y eso me hizo feliz...'_

_Ahí estaban… decía que salió a hacer algo sin importancia, tan solo había salido a hacer unos recados y los vi… No pude evitar oírles… _

_Aquellas palabras…_

'_¡Kyo¡ ¡Mi Kyo…!'_

_Aquella frase dicha entre lágrimas y desesperación…_

'_Te quiero...'_

'_Kyo yo…te quiero…'_

_Empezó a romper en llantos… Me sentía mal por haberme quedado a escuchar, esto no tenía nada que ver conmigo… Pero…_

'_Gracias…'_

_Pero…_

'_Muchas gracias…'_

_Por alguna razón… sentía un dolor fuerte en el pecho… Debería alegrarme por Kagura, al fin Kyo…_

_Al fin…_

---

Ya empezaba a refrescar, las gentes iban volviendo a sus casas y estaba bastante solitario…

La joven castaña se quedó en los columpios de un parque cercano a la casa de Shigure, estaba algo ausente desde que presenció la escena entre Kyo y Kagura. Se culpaba de que debería alegrarse por ellos y más por Kagura que más ansiaba que él le hiciera caso…

Aunque Kyo últimamente tenía bastantes detalles con ella y le sonreía con frecuencia. Se había vuelto más amable.

Había madurado…

Menos peleas entre él y Yuki, según Hatsuharu, ella es la razón aunque no lo admitía… ¿Qué tenía que ver ella?

Pensaba en el momento en que vio el verdadero rostro de la maldición del gato, en que si no le hubiera seguido, si le hubiera soltado el brazo…

Él no hubiera vuelto jamás…

'_Encerraré a Kyo en cuanto acabe el instituto, como al anterior gato…'_

De pensarlo…

'_Hasta que muera…'_

Se había dado cuenta de algo que ocultaba desde hace algún tiempo, pero… se sentía egoísta.

_Ya tendría que haber regresado a casa…_

La suave brisa ondeaba su pelo liso, mientras que metida en sus pensamientos observaba el cielo estrellado.

'_¿Habrá… llegado Kyo ya...?'_

-¿Tohru?-

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar aquella voz, giró su cabeza lentamente hasta encontrarse con los ojos rojizos de un chico pelinaranja, de forma inmediata, volteó rápidamente su mirada al cielo nuevamente.

-Hola…-

El chico frunció el ceño ante su comportamiento, se colocó delante de ella haciéndole imposible poder evitar mirarle. Levantó una ceja y la miró seriamente.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre?-

Tohru bajó la mirada unos momentos, seguidamente la alzó mostrando una sonrisa. –Nada, de verdad. Sólo…-

¿Sólo…?-

..Pensaba en mi madre…-

Kyo con sólo ver su rostro, supuso que lo último era incierto, suspiró y se sentó en el otro columpio que estaba a su lado.

Miró al cielo imitando lo que acaba de hacer la chica hace unos momentos, hasta que ella empezó a hablarle.

-¿Qué tal el día, Kyo?- Él la miró unos segundos por el cambio repentino de conversación.

-Hmph…, supongo que bien…- Tohru giró su mirada hacia él, tenía una mirada melancólica en su rostro.

_No debería de sentirme ni de pensar así…_

_Pero…_

-¿Tohru?-

_¿Por qué no noto felicidad en su rostro? ¿Porqué…?_

_Debería de sentirse feliz en estos momentos… Ahora que Kagura y él…_

-¿¡Pero qué te ocurre?!-

_¿Qué…? ¿Lágrimas…? Otra vez llorando… ¿por qué no puedo dejar de llorar? ¿Ser…más fuerte…?_

-L-lo siento, se me han saltado así, sin más…y no puedo parar…- Kyo la miró incrédulo unos momentos y sonrió para sí.

-Si hay algo que te atormenta, que te preocupa…- Tohru alzó sus ojos vidriosos para mirarle. –Sólo tienes que soltarlo, desahógate, sea lo que sea podré ayudarte…- Él le devolvió la mirada, de repente comenzó a derramar más lágrimas e intentaba cesarlas secándoselas con las manos, pero era inútil.

-Yo…- Aún llorando, intentaba hablar. Sin quererlo, las palabras le salieron solas. –Sólo…, había salido un momento con Uo y Hana, al separarnos, sin darme cuenta, mis pies me llevaron a un pequeño parque que no conocía…-

Cada vez que llegaba al punto crucial le salían más lágrimas y Kyo no quitaba ojo de la chica, escuchándola atentamente.

-Ahí os vi a ti y a Kagura… No entiendo porqué no me fui inmediatamente de allí, ya que no era asunto mío… Pero, mis pies no me respondían y os escuché… ¡Lo siento…!-

-…- Kyo la observaba algo sorprendido, pero no enfadado.

-Y…, lo peor de todo es que…, al escuchar las palabras de Kagura, me invadió algo extraño en mi corazón, se me vinieron momentos en los que había pasado contigo y… al escuchar tu correspondencia, me puse a pensar… en que no quería que te alejaras de mí… Quería que…-

-Un momento… ¿correspondencia…de qué?-

-La de Kagura… porque vosotros al fin estáis…-

-Para el carro, yo no le he correspondido de nada, ¿dónde sacas esas ideas?-

-Pero…, Kagura se te declaró y tú la abrazaste, pude notar que le decías lo mismo…- Kyo frunció el ceño y le dio un leve golpe en la frente.

-Es verdad, la abracé, pero lo que le dije fue "Gracias", atontada…- Tohru lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué…?

-Parece que sólo escuchaste lo último de la conversación, así cualquiera entiende lo contrario…- Kyo la miró de reojo, sonrió al ver lo confusa que estaba y le secó las lágrimas.

La castaña observaba lo amable que se había vuelto con ella, y pensar que al principio creía que la odiaba.

'_Se quedará encerrado en esa oscura habitación…'_

_¿Qué…?_

'_Hasta que muera…'_

_No…_

'_Todo aquel que nace maldito por el espíritu del gato…'_

_¡No…!_

'_Permanecerá encerrado hasta su muerte…, y eso le ocurrirá a ese monstruo…'_

'_A Kyo…'_

-¡¡No!!-

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el ambiente entre ellos, él la miraba extrañado por su reacción, tenía las manos sobre su cabeza y aquel grito le dejó atónito.

-¿Tohru…?-

La chica volvió en sí y se levantó de golpe del columpio, Kyo no apartaba ojo de ella. Veía como bajaba la cabeza y empezaba a temblar, tal vez de frío o quizás… de miedo.

-¿Tohru? ¿Estás…?-

-¿Qué puedo hacer para…?- Giró rápidamente la cabeza fijando su mirada llenas de lágrimas en la del chico. Kyo se sorprendió aún más, nunca la había visto así.

-¿…Romper la maldición?-

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que ahora te ha dado por preocuparte por eso…?-

Tohru bajó la mirada mientras se iba secando las lágrimas. Pudo notar nuevamente ese dolor en el pecho, desde luego Kyo era algo muy importante para ella, sin dejar atrás a los otros doce. Quería que todos fuesen libres, vivir sus vidas sin preocupaciones, sin miedos, todos…felices.

Los doce volverían a la casa principal junto a Akito, sin poder disfrutar de la vida a su antojo, y Kyo sería encerrado, como al anterior gato. ¿Y Tohru?

-Todos…- Nuevamente llamó la atención del chico al volver a hablar, ella seguía sin mirarle, con la mirada fija al suelo.

-Todos volveréis junto a Akito… ¿verdad?-

-¿Eh? ¿Porqué…?-

-Dime, ¿es cierto…?-

Alzó su mirada al cielo y en su rostro se dibujó una triste sonrisa, luego miró hacia abajo encontrándose con su tortura, aquel rosario que deseaba poder quitárselo sin preocupaciones. Odiaba estar maldito por el gato, a diferencia con los otros doce, él tenía una segunda apariencia que repugnaba y aterrorizaba. Sólo había dos personas en las que confiaba, una era Kazuma y la otra…

-Lo siento, perdona…- Tohru había secado sus lágrimas por completo y mostró una dulce sonrisa. –No debería haberte dicho esto… y encima he malinterpretado las cosas.- Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas de la vergüenza, Kyo había apartado su mirada del rosario para posarla en la chica, permanecía callado.

-Deberíamos dejarlo así, olvida lo que he dicho, ¿de acuerdo? – Al verlo sin decir nada y sin apartar su mirada de ella, empezó a sentirse algo cohibida, disimuló su nerviosismo cogiéndole de la mano a Kyo e intentando hacerle levantar. Pero parecía que él no ayudaba mucho, no se movía del sitio.

-¿Kyo? ¿Qué ocurre? – El chico de cabellos naranjas posó su otra mano sobre la de Tohru y la miró a los ojos.

-A mi…-

-¿Qué…?-

-Me conformo con que mantengas las distancias con…Akito.-

-Pero…, yo no…-

-Es sólo que…-

'_No querrás involucrarla más a ella y a Kazuma, ¿verdad?'_

Kyo iba acercándose más a Tohru haciéndole provocar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, notaba su respiración agitada, estaba nerviosa. A unos escasos centímetros del rostro de la chica, alzó un poco más la cabeza y posó sus labios en la frente de Tohru, como un beso protector.

La castaña estaba fuera de sí, paralizada, sentía que su corazón iba a mil, pesó que si en vez de la frente hubiese sido en los labios le habría dado un ataque. Kyo se separó de ella lentamente observando su reacción a tal acto, le parecía divertido viendo lo inocente que era para este tipo de situaciones, incluso por un simple beso en la frente.

-….¿Eh?..¡¿Qué?!..- Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. La sangre le subió a la cabeza por completo, sentía unos terribles ardores en sus mejillas, al intentar retroceder, posó mal un pie y tropezó. Kyo evitó la caída atrayéndola hacia él pero…

-…¡¡Ahh!! ¡Kyo! ¡L-lo siento! – Por el roce cuerpo a cuerpo de ambos, el chico pelinaranja se transformó en gato.

-…No pasa nada- Tohru recogió las prendas de Kyo, para luego coger en brazos al gato. -¿Tohru…?-

-No te preocupes.- Mostró una dulce sonrisa sosteniendo a Kyo con ambas manos por debajo de las patitas delanteras. -Haré lo que pueda sin ponerme en peligro, siento haberte preocupado.- Se acercó más el gato hacia ella y juntó su nariz con la de él.

-Bueno, será mejor que volvamos, estarán preocupados.-

La chica llevaba a Kyo en brazos mientras le acariciaba por detrás de la oreja. Más de una vez, Kyo había sentido paz, pero siempre han sido porque ella ha estado allí junto a él. Y justo en ese momento se sentía más feliz que nunca en los brazos de la chica que tanto le atraía.

---

-¡Ey, Tohru…! – El escritor miró en los brazos de Tohru y dejó escapar cierta risita. –Vaya, vaya…-

-¡Si vas a decir algo dilo! ¡Te conozco bien!- Atacó el gato aún en los brazos de Tohru.

-¿Yo? ¿Porqué iba a tener que decir algo?- Kyo saltó de los brazos de la chica para seguir su discusión con el perro del zodíaco.

-Tohru, ¿ha pasado algo?- Preguntó Yuki ignorando la discusión. La chica lo miró y le mostró una sonrisa.

-No, ahora ya está bien…- Yuki se quedó algo confuso por la respuesta de Tohru. La chica posó su mirada en Kyo, que por muy natural que parezca, aquella noche…

_Madre…, estoy decidida. Por mucho que me digan que no me entrometa en los asuntos de los Sohma, si quiero hacer algo con la maldición…Tendré que entrometerme para…ayudarles, libarles…..liberarle._

_Aquella noche, Kyo me mostró su afecto en un simple beso protector, indicándome que se preocupa por mí._

_Pero ahora ya sé…_

Se escuchó un pequeño estallido, Kyo había vuelto a su aspecto humano.

-¡Kyaaaaaahh!- Tohru se dio la vuelta toda roja evitando ver el panorama, mientras el chico se vestía rápidamente.

-Kyoo, serás cochino...- Comentaba Shigure con un tono infantil.

-Pervertido…-

-¡¡Callaos!!-

_Que lo más importante para mí es…_

-¡Paso de vosotros! Tohru, ¿vienes a hacer la cena?-

-..¡Claro! ¡Enseguida!-

_Kyo…_

Eso fue todo xD no me pareció adecuado hacer que Kyo la besara en ese momento…, así le hago fiel al manga (o eso creo…) de todas formas a Tohru se le nota bastante que le empezaba a gustar Kyo xD

Solo quise reflejar qué pasaría si por casualidad Tohru ve aquella escena entre Kagura y Kyo, que por supuesto entiende lo contrario owoU En fin, dejad vuestros comentarios TT abajo dadle a Go! y decid qué os ha parecido… n-n


End file.
